


The Black Mesa Experiments

by Bluebirdie433



Category: HLVR AI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirdie433/pseuds/Bluebirdie433
Summary: Look it's 5 in the morning I haven't slept and my girlfriend convinced me to write fanfic. This is a story of after the events of Black Mesa in HLVR AI and Gordon just wants to see his family again, sadly nothing ever goes right for Mr.Freeman.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/OC
Kudos: 14





	The Black Mesa Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA, Probably really shit and warning that there is swearing, no likey? go play on a Christian Minecraft sever then.

The Black Mesa Experiments

Chapter 1

Black Mesa is now a distant memory in Gordon Freeman's head. All he wants is to return to his family, his little boy, Joshua. Stepping out of the taxi and taking a breath to try and calm his emotions, he stares at the two story building, oak panel walls, darker frames around the edges with a homely vibe around it. He knocks on the door. When the door opens he doesn’t see the face of a woman, no he sees a wrinkled old face. A face that was all too familiar to him.

“Hello, Gordon” an all too familiar voice spoke. Dr.Coomer.  
“...No. I’m not doing this again! How did you even find this address?!”   
“Sunkist!” Tommy says joyfully. “Sunkist found this house because he knows my scent?” Gordon at this point knows that this is not the actual reason. “Uh… no I think he put a tracking device on you.” Listening to Tommy only furthered Gordon’s tiredness. “...okay.”  
“Look, I am grateful… I think.. That you all came to visit, but it has literally been an hour. I spent MONTHS with you all. I just want to see my wife and kid if you’d just leave!” Pushing past the old man and the child..? Gordon looks around only to find a dusty hallway with cobwebs forming from the ceiling to the walls. 

“Wh…where’s…” Gordon cuts himself off and goes off into the other rooms and to his surprise or more so to his despair there are no traces of anyone living here. “Ah yes well Gordon that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I have all these memories of my wife, but I can’t seem to remember where she is.”   
“M..Maybe Black Mesa took them? Surely we’ll find Mikaela and Joshua there…” There was a short silence. “Gordon, we killed everyone there.”  
“Do you have your passport?” Benrey chimes in “Wh- This is MY house for fuck sake and maybe we didn’t? Maybe if we look we can find them?” Dr.Coomer stares blankly. “Or maybe they never existed.” 

Gordon’s breathing hitches and a tight tugging pulls at his chest. “No.. I. That makes no fucking sense, I remember the day Joshua was born and...Mikaela was so happy…” Gordon shuffles around in his pockets, looking for traces of proof of their existences and he does, an old crumpled photo of a woman, dark skin with soft eyes and naturally curly hair holding a baby boy in a hospital bed, the look on her face is full of joy and pride. “See… They’re right here-” Benrey peeks over Gordon’s shoulder. “That’s a stock photo image… ya..noob, lol.” Gordon glares at Benrey. “Knowing you, you’re fucking with me…”  
“No, No he’s right, it’s right here Mr.Freeman.” Bubby bends down to show Gordon an almost identical image of “Mikaela and Joshua”.   
Gordon’s stomach churns. His thoughts perplexed at the recent lack of family in his life. The thought of the lies made him sick, tears prickle from the corner of his eyes. “Well while Gordon is being a little bitch baby, I’ve also come to realise that I have no memory of my life as a lad.” Bubby is also perplexed by the lack of memories, with less crying and more wonder.  
“It seems so Bubby…” Dr.Coomer places a hand on Bubby’s shoulder. “What about you Tommy?” Dr.Coomer turns to Tommy. “I remember my dad helped me make Sunkist.”   
“Benrey?” Bubby turns to the bastard himself. “I mean I have memories of everyone’s passport.” Benrey looks over to Gordon. “...almost everyone’s.” 

Through the windows, lights shine through, the sound of engines coming to a stop can be heard outside. A stern voice yells out to the group. “This is the Black Mesa collection team, come out with your hands up.”  
Bubby walks to the door and opens it. “Fuck no.” he slams the door behind him and returns to the group. “Oh dear, it seems we didn’t kill everyone.” Coomer sighs.  
“Wh- Bubby what the fuck? They’re probably going to kill us now!” Gordon snaps out of his saddened state, realising the severity of their situation. “Do you think they have beyblades?” Tommy asks softly. Sounds of someone banging on the door catches everyone’s attention.  
“Oh shit, it’s the debt collectors, Gordon. They took my wife in the divorce.”  
“Fuck not Debbie.” Bubby now realises the severity of the situation. “Gordon why didn’t you say something?” Gordon stares at Bubby.   
It was at this moment, Gordon notices that someone was being particularly quiet. “Where the fuck is Benrey?”

Outside there were multiple screams and yells of pain. The group just stays in place for a bit and not even a minute later Benrey strolls in the front door. “What the fuck did you do?” Gordon puts his hand on Benrey’s shoulder. “They didn’t have their passports, man.” Gordon slowly moves his hand away. “Oh apparently we’re also wanted by Black Mesa.” 

“What?” Gordon stares tiredly. “Well Gordon Benrey said that we’re wanted by Black Mesa, for 5 playcoins I can tell you why.” Dr.Coomer smiles softly. Gordon shakes his head. “No Dr.Coomer, I don’t… Just forget it.” Tommy stares outside the window. “Uhh Mr.Freeman? There’s more people from Black Mesa…”   
“Quick Gordon, the window I don’t want to see Debbie today!” Dr.Coomer shatters the window in a panic and jumps out. “Wait Harold!” Bubby follows after doing what seems to be a pathetic swan dive. Tommy then goes after thumbling a bit before falling out. Benrey is already gone, Gordon before he could move an inch hears the door being broken but before anyone can get near Gordon, he is YEETED out the window by an unknown force. (He’ll never admit it or he will but that was Benrey) 

“To the woods!” Bubby jogs at a fast pace over the garden fence, helping Dr.Coomer over first before Tommy. Benrey calmly walks and gets over the fence, leaving Gordon to climb over in a panic. The Science Team (+ Benrey) run into the woods as far as they can, assuming that the Black Mesa Collection Team™ is hot on their tails. Eventually they believe that they lost them and decide to stay put for the night. 

“Well that’s another day, another dodge from my wife.” Dr.Coomer always seems to find the positives. “How can you be so calm?!” Gordon looks around panicky. “We just learned that our memories could be complete bullshit and you’re all so calm?!” Gordon put his hand on the side of his head. “And now we’re wanted by Black Mesa!” Gordon begins crying again. Bubby slaps Gordon in the face. “Look bitch baby, yes we may be fucked. At least we still have our hunger for violence to keep us alive and...soda. So shut the fuck up.” Gordon’s tears did not cease. “Bubby no you need to shake the baby to stop the tears.”   
Without warning there was a swift bonk at the back of Gordon’s head. Unconsciousness takes him over and he sleeps. “Ah a classic prank from Benrey.”Dr.Coomer and Bubby praise their son friend, and softly smile at each other after speaking in unison. “Same brain cell.” Bubby says softly. 

Dream Sequence  
“Gordon looks like a girl!” The other children in the room repeated this sentence as if it had a lullaby to it. Running away, Gordon tries his best to find places to hide, a place to be safe. Other than small hidey holes there was only one other place that's safe for him. As the other children returned to their rooms, Gordon snuck around to someone’s door and softly knocked on the cold steel. “B-Benrey..?” He fumbles with his fingers staring at the ground. “U-Uhm I was hoping you’d be awake…” tears trickled from his eyes. “They did it again…” the six year old stares endlessly at the ground hoping that he’d be swallowed beneath it. “I… I mean what’s wrong with being a girl? It’s a weird insult and I don’t know why it makes me so upset…” “Because they’re assholes that don’t understand how fucking adorable you are.” “Swear..” Benrey clicks his tongue from behind the door. “Alright how hecking adorable you are.”  
“I wish I could hug you again… You’re warm, Benny.” Gordon starts crying again. “It’s so lonely…” Benrey winces and small tears threaten to spill. “Y-yeah… I know…” Gordon tries to open the door. “Please don’t leave me… I don’t wanna be alone!” 

One of the assistants hears him and takes him back to bed, Gordon squirms and at this point screams. “No! NO! I don’t wanna go back! No… Please, please, PLEASE...BENREY! B-Benrey!” The assistant struggles to keep him still and take him back to his room. “No, No I don’t want the medicine!” Kicking and trying to wiggle free the assistant gets fed up with his “Childish” behaviour (As she calls it and locks Gordon’s room. Gordon hit on the door until his knuckles were bloody. Slowly he tired himself out.  
Dream Sequence END

In the morning Gordon wakes up with a pounding headache. “Ugh what the fuck?” “Good morning Dr.Freeman!” Tommy greets Gordon warmly. “Bubby and Dr.Coomer said they’re going to hunt. I don’t know what though… I don’t remember what animals are in forests.” Gordon groans at the pain at the back of his head. “Then where’s fucking Benrey?” “Wow you always ask that, do you like me or something?” “Not in a million years.”

“A million years is a long time, are you sure not in a year?” Tommy looks over at the two. “No, Tommy…” Gordon sighs “I mean I’d never consider having any kind of relationship with Benrey, let alone a romantic one.”

“Welp we’d better run, Black Mesa is on our asses again.” Bubby speedwalks past the group with Dr.Coomer.

Chapter 1 END


End file.
